Evening Discourse
by Axel's Ashes
Summary: Naminé and Roxas have a conversation while their Somebodies and Riku sleep. Post KH2. .:NamiSor, RoxasAxel, KaiRi, SoRi, SoKai:. RoxasxNamine FRIENDSHIP. Implied BL within. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Pairings: Onesidedness throughout. NaminexSora, RoxasxAxel, KairixRiku, SoraxRiku, SoraxKairi

Warnings: BL implied, Namixas rejected, KH2SoraxKairi rejected.

* * *

"I don't know why Kairi insists I am in love with you. Did I ever give you that impression?"

Roxas tears his eyes from the sunset, sighs in unison with his sleeping Somebody behind. He squeezes Naminé's hand, smiling gently. "No, you didn't. We didn't know each other enough to fall in love. It's like…" He trails off, voice dying gradually as he returns his gaze to the horizon. Naminé grins knowingly.

"It's like they think we should love each other romantically just because they do," she explains. She knows it was what Roxas wanted to say, but he hasn't had much time for concentrating lately. He's becoming more and more like Sora—they become more and more the same person again.

They are silent for a time, fingers entwined delicately. Hands like porcelain. Then—

"But Sora doesn't—"

"But Kairi doesn't—"

Faint laughter, hollow but meaningful. Naminé tucks a clump of hair behind her ear and then hugs her knees to her chest, taking great pains to avoid releasing Roxas' hand. "You first," she whispers. Roxas glances at her in his peripheral vision with a crooked little smirk.

"Sora doesn't like Kairi that way anymore. He hasn't since he woke up from the sleep you put him in. Neither of us is sure what happened. He had the biggest crush on her in the world and then all of a sudden…it was Riku."

Naminé's eyes widen and Roxas laughs. Sora stirs in his sleep. Kairi rolls over, lays her arm over Sora's chest. Riku is still and rigid, even in sleep, as he lies beside Sora, but Naminé begins to wonder if he is asleep at all anymore.

"Yes," she says suddenly. She, too, watches the sunset. "Kairi fell for Riku, hard. It was somewhere in The Castle That Never Was, I think. I could feel it, too." She giggles heartily, glancing back at the supposedly sleeping Riku. "Poor Riku." A grimace. "I like Riku just fine, but I hope Kairi doesn't expect me to love him simply because she does. I'm still not…I'm still not her yet. I want to hold onto my feelings a bit longer."

Roxas faces her now, concerned. "What feelings are those?"

Naminé blushes, the only way a metaphysical projection can. Her form shudders like ripples in a lake. "I've always loved Sora. He's the one who saved me, you know? Nobody ever treated me like he did." Her eyelids sag shut, a tiny bit of frost sprinkling down her face from the motion. "And then he had to forget. But that's okay."

Roxas nods. "How silly our Somebodies can be. I feel Sora," he admits grudgingly. "But for now I'm still Roxas. I…want to hold onto that, too. As stupid as it may sound."

Naminé shakes her head vigorously, but her eyes remain shut. "No, no. It's…something we have to learn to let go of. We'll get the hang of it in time. Being whole, I mean." Her toes wiggle, make crunching noises in the sand. "But I'm still Naminé. I'm still someone else. I have different memories, different experiences. The way I grew up was short and so very different from the way Kairi grew up."

Roxas nods again. Naminé continues, "We must learn to assimilate."

Silence reigns for a short time, and then Roxas sighs again as Sora gurgles his own drool. _My, can he sleep_. "But I don't think Sora can love two people at once."

Naminé opens her eyes, faces him, and asks, "Who?" But the question dies. She knows who. "Oh." She nods, trying to get Roxas to look at her, for now he looks away simply as distraction. He's nervous. "Yes, that would make sense. The two of you spent quite a bit of time together, not like you and I. You had time to get to know each other. That is what makes love, after all." Or she thinks so, but who is she to say?

"How do I assimilate with Sora if we don't understand each other?"

Naminé smiles sadly. "The self often disagrees. Conflict is natural in a person. You simply must accept this for what it is. With time, I am sure our…feelings…will fade. Or perhaps they will become something else. Perhaps our feelings and dreams will remain in their hearts forever. With time, Roxas, all things must end. That was not a lie."

Roxas shakes his head. He's crying. Sora is, too, and his eyelids flicker. He is waking up. "I don't think this ever will end, Naminé. It can't. It will never die."

Naminé squeezes his hand this time, kisses him on the cheek. "I know," she whispers. Roxas is smiling, the gesture darkened by the dead sun.

"You're my best friend, Naminé. Whether that's from the time we've spent together since we got here or from Sora and Kairi, it won't die, either."

Naminé wraps her arms around him as Sora's eyes flutter open. "I know."

And as Roxas fades with Sora's wake and Kairi's eyes shift, Naminé watches herself become transparent again and glimpses Riku's bright eyes, wide open. She gives him a smile before returning to Kairi's heart, hoping that she and Roxas are wrong.

But they can talk about it next time.


End file.
